


Peter Parker and Vines

by CheekyQueen25



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Avengers, Gen, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Memes, No Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vines, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyQueen25/pseuds/CheekyQueen25
Summary: The basic plot of Peter quoting vines and the Avengers are confused while Peter just laughs his ass off.I'm obsessed with these so enjoy!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was all made for fun!  
> Hope it made you laugh :)  
> Creds to everyone who has done these!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net

Peter was having the best year of his life! He was now living at the Avengers tower with ALL of the other Avengers who he had grown quite close too. Peter had even meet Princess Shuri who he had quickly formed a bond with their pranks they pulled on the Avengers. For example, the team had just finished a mission and they were flying back to the tower. Shuri was listening in on the comms and her and Peter were chatting about whatever entered their minds.  
When the plane landed back at the compound there were a group of birds across the lawn from where the team was standing. Peter giggled slightly before saying into the comms.  
“Look at all those chickens!” The boy said holding back a laugh as he turned to Tony who was standing beside him and pointed towards the noisy flock.  
Shuri busted out in laughter concerning Bruce beside her who had stayed back during the mission as the Hulk was not needed.  
“Excuse me?” Steve asked through the comms ‘Pete those aren’t chickens. You should know that.” He said and Peter couldn’t hold it in as he fell to the floor in laughter. Tony rolled his eyes and gave him a small shove with his foot.  
“Don’t worry Roger’s. Kid’s just making some dumb pop culture reference.” Tony had a small smile as his face as he watched the boy who he considered a son giggle as he picked himself off the floor.  
Gosh, does Tony love that sound.  
….  
The next time it happened Shuri, Peter was in the dollar store along with Bruce and Natasha. Tony would never be caught dead in a dollar store. But Peter had to pick up somethings for a school project. He was in the arts and crafts ile with Nat and Bruce. Something tapped his shoulder and he turned around to see Shuri who is holding something laughing a little. Her laugh caught the attention of the two Avengers.  
“Peter look! The good cush.” Shuri giggled and Peter fought back a grin as he looked back at her with the most serious face he could muster at the moment.  
“This is the dollar store. How good could it be.” Peter couldn’t keep a straight face and ended up laughing after he finished speaking. People around them looked at them as if they were crazy but the two were trapped in their own world.  
“For fuck sakes you two. Cut it out. That wasn’t even funny.” Natasha said but there was a certain sparkle in her eyes that said she was enjoying this.  
The pair just laughed more.  
….  
The Avengers were all pilled in a van which was still much too small for all of them.  
Shuri had sadly gone back to her home but she told Peter she would be back very soon which Peter was grateful for. It was really nice to have another teenager around.  
Peter was surprisingly sat in the front seat which was usually off-limits for him but he argued with Tony how he wasn’t a kid and reminded him once again that he can lift a bus. So Tony humoured him and let him sit in the front next to him which made Clint quite angry as he always called shotgun.  
The team were driving through the streets it was quite busy so it was good they weren’t headed on a mission and were doing some team bonding.  
Out of the corner of Peter spotted an orange diamond-shaped sign and smirked at the words written on the sign. He had to say it. Shuri would be disappointed.  
“Road work ahead? Uh yeah, I sure hope it does.” He said giggling like a five-year-old making Natasha throw her bottle of water at him.  
Peter was never allowed to sit in the front again.  
....  
The Avengers were all gathered at the park which was thankfully empty so the group was free to do as they wish. Within reason of course. The large group were currently playing a game of frisbee when Clint threw the frisbee towards Peter but the wind was strong and the frisbee took off into the direction of the oncoming traffic.  
"What the fuck Richard," Peter said with a straight face making Clint storm towards him. Steve behind him.  
"Language Peter," Steve said quickly earning himself a laugh from Tony.  
"What did you just call me?" Clint asked. Well, actually it was more of a demand.  
"What I just thought you of all people would have better aim," Peter smirked his mischievous sparkle in his eyes.  
"That's it. Training tomorrow. 5 am. Don't be late buckaroo." Clint smirked back lightly.  
"It's on like donkey kong," Peter said making Clint roll his eyes.  
Later that day the group were at there local Wal-Mart they were on the hunt for ice cream and oreo cookies Tony had surprisingly agreed to go inside the store with them claiming they needed 'adult supervision" but really he just wanted some Oreos.  
They were in the candy aisle Peter walking alongside Wanda when he grabbed a pack of candy from of the shelf.  
"Girl look what they got! Guess what." Peter said shaking the pack around a small bit. The commotion caught the attention of Scott who was on the other side of Wanda.  
"What?"  
"Life a savers," the teen said separating the words letting out a loud laugh afterwards. Wanda smiled understanding the reference but Scott just ripped the back from Peter's hand and threw it at him. 

...  
The team was currently at a shopping mall. The group was spread out along the empty mall as it was almost 11 pm. But The Avengers don't sleep. Even ones that have school the next morning. Peter never used to think that team bonding activities would include going to malls and parks and acting like 10-year-olds. But Peter enjoyed it more than he admitted.  
"Why hello young spider," Loki said walking up beside Peter. Loki has been staying at the tower for a while and the god found himself enjoying being in the presence of the young hero though Tony nor the other Avengers really felt comfortable with the idea. But Loki had been here for almost a month and had done nothing evil. Aside from stabbing his brother every now and then...  
"Hey, Loki!" Peter smiled a huge grin. Loki amazed him.  
"How has your school life been treating you?" Loki asked the teen who laughed before telling Loki a story about how yesterday his bully Flash attempted to throw a ball from Peter from where he was seated in the front of the class to where Peter sat at the back and against the wall. The ball had missed the boy completely and instead hit the fire alarm.  
Loki laughed at the young boy's story but then it clicked in the gods head that his sweet spiderling was being bullied in his class. Loki made a note to take care of that before he left.  
A smirk suddenly lifted on Loki's face as he finished the last bit of the soda he had been drinking. He noticed his giant brother at the front of the huge group of heroes and turned to Peter. Peter had quickly shown Loki the world of vines and Loki had fallen in love and now assisted Peter in his shenanigans whenever he chose. Though he often chose to let Peter work on his own as the Asgardian observed. The kid could give him a good run for his title of the god of mischieve.  
"Young spider. Would you like my beverage?" Loki asked. Nobody was paying the two any attention so they were able to let their smiles show.  
Peter's face lit up as the boy spent hours of his time watching vine compilations knew what Loki was referencing.  
Peter grabbed the can from Loki's hand before shouting.  
"This bitch empty! YEET!" Peter threw the can with normal human strength and Loki used his magic to make sure it would indeed hit Thor.  
"OUCH!" Thor's voice boomed through the halls of the mall making Peter dissolve into giggles Loki along with him.  
"Stop encouraging my kid," Tony said as he quickly pulled Peter with him to where he was forced to apologize to Thor.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Vines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write!  
> I hope I am getting their characters right. I always have trouble with Natasha and Clint  
> BTW this takes place BEFORE Civil war which never happened so Peter is 15 and everything is okay :)  
> Also posted on Wattpad and FFN

“Boss Peter and Shuri are causing chaos again” FRIDAY spoke to Tony who was in his lab. Tony sighed. Why couldn’t he just live a normal life with no spider children?  
“What’s he doing this time Fri?” He asked not really wanting to hear the answer.  
“Peter is currently on the ceiling attaching a potato to the ceiling fan,” FRIDAY said and Tony questioned what he was doing with himself.  
“Pull up the footage will you,” Tony said and then he saw Peter on the floor he was looking up at a potato that was spinning around the room while he and Shuri were singing.  
“A potato flew around my room.” Tony shook his head before telling FRIDAY to take him up to where the two teens were so he could yell at them.  
But when he walked in the door the two were both screaming at the top of their lungs while the potato flew around as maximum speed.  
Tony quickly shot it with his gauntlet.

….  
Bruce walked into the kitchen with Tony they were talking about some new invention for the Hulk that could help him communicate properly with the public. But first, they needed food.  
They walked into the kitchen to see Peter sat on the island he was sitting his back toward the two but he seemed to be laughing. Tony shook his head at the teen who had super scenes but could never tell when any of the Avengers were behind him.  
“Pete? You good kid.” Peter jumped slightly as he turned around but there was tape on his nose so it pressed down flat.  
“Ello im Squidward” Peter wheezed out laughing.  
“Peter what are you talking about? Please enlighten us old men?” Tony asked but there was a hint of a smile on his face as he watched the teen laughed.  
They waited for a response but all they got was another wheeze.

…. 

The team were back at the grocery store. It was amazing to Peter how often they went there. But it seemed that whenever they got food it was gone immediately. The curse of living with superheroes with super metabolisms.  
Shuri and Loki had both left Earth and so Peter was all alone pulling his pranks and messing with the older Avengers. He managed to pull them off but doing them with Shuri made it just every bit better. The team were walking through the freezer aisle when Peter who was pushing the shopping kart saw a pack of corndogs. He let out a loud laugh. He shouted up to Tony who was chatting with Bruce.  
“Hey, Mister Stark can we get some corndogs?” Peter asked praying that his mentor said ‘no’  
“No. Those things are terrible for you.” Tony said not bothering to look at the teen who had grabbed the box and sat them in the kart anyway. 

A few moments later Tony was looking at Bruce as they were chatting but then he saw Peter walk by and spotted the yellow box. He shouted to the boy before he walked passed the aisle they rest of the team were in.  
“Peter! But those corndogs back!” Tony demanded he was expecting Peter to pout and whine but instead the boy picked up the box and clutched it to his chest. Then he began to lay down on the floor while shouting.  
“You can’t make me do anything!” The boy shouted as he moved along the floor disappearing from the Avengers who were all looking with confused faces.  
“Alright we are leaving,” Tony said as he Peter walked back into the aisle and stood in front of the confused Avengers. The boy clearly hadn’t noticed or did not care about the people who were staring at them strangely. Tony couldn’t wait to see the newspapers tomorrow. 

….  
The Avengers were all hanging out at the tower. It wasn’t very common that all the Avengers were in the tower all together at once minus Thor sadly but the mans a god so Peter guesses that he has other things to worry about.  
They were currently all in the living room where they were fighting over what movie to watch. Peter along with Natasha and Clint really wanted to watch IT but the others refused to claim that Peter was much too young as the rating for the movie was 15. Peter sometimes wonders if they forget he is Spider-man and he sees horrific things every day.  
But in the end, they ended up watching ‘Diary of a Whimpy kid; The long haul’ which no one surprisingly had seen. Life has been busy lately.  
“Pete you wanna turn the lights off for us,” Steve asked the boy seeing that he was the closest to the switch.  
“Oh hell nooo aaa,” Peter said in the sing-song voice which made all the Avengers stop their side conversations and look towards Peter who had flicked the lights off by shooting a web at it.  
“Why do we put up with you?” Clint asked  
“I made Mr. Stark soft.” Peter giggled which also earned a laugh from Steve who nodded in agreement.  
“I have not. Now you’ve done your homework correct?” Tony asked. 

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment more vines I should include :)  
> Also follow me on Tumblr where I post fics, incorrect quotes and so much more!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More memes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally summer vacation!! My goal for the summer is to improve my writing and I hope by posting on here it will help!>  
> Anyway, I hope this makes you laugh I enjoyed watching vine compilations as I searched for perfect vines :)  
> Also posted on Wattpad and FFN

The Avengers team were currently preparing for a party. Peter was over the moon as this was the first time he was going to be at an Avengers event. Even though they weren't many people who were coming. Peter himself had invited Ned and MJ his two best friends from school who both knew he was Spider-man and believed he worked with Tony Stark. When he told his friends they were invited Ned almost fainted and Peter swore he saw a smile on MJ's face.  
"Pete, Get the chips from out of the kitchen cupboard please," Steve spoke to the teenager who was currently talking to Shuri. Peter was also excited for his friends to meet Shuri. He knows they will get along perfectly.  
"Sure!" Peter was always happy to help even if was a simple task. The boy ran into the kitchen and opened up the pantry cupboard where they kept snacks and treats. He sighed when he saw the chips on the top shelf. Peter curses himself for being so short. He looked around and made sure no one was watching him as the Avengers would never cease to tease him. The boy quickly stood on his tippy toes and reached as far as he could his fingers grazed the bag of the chips but he could not get close enough to be able to grab the bags. He jumped slightly and was able to grab the bag slightly but he lost his grip which made the few bags he was holding to fall off from the top shelf. The boy flushed slightly as he heard laughter. He quickly recovered though and stood up and looked at the Avengers who were now watching him with amused looks on there faces. Even Steve was looking like he was holding back giggles of his own.  
"Hurricane Katrina? More like hurricane tortilla!" Peter said which made Shuri laugh harder and fall off her seat and onto the floor. 

 

Avengers GC  
Spidor: Cmon mr stark i promise i will be careful! Let me come on the mission!!  
billionaire: Not a chance.  
Widow: Let him come stark. He wont get hurt and if he does then we can fix him  
Spidor: please mr stark!!! u cant say no to Natasha!!<  
Billionaire: I can when it comes to you. This mission is dangerous and if you die it is on me.  
Spidor: I am going to regret this...  
Spidor: We all die. you either kill yourself or get killed. WHAT YOU GONNA DO??  
Widow: ur rite stark dont let him come. 

.....  
The Avengers were currently in the training room preparing for a mission. The team was heading to Asgard to assist Thor in helping to defeat evil robots once again. Peter, of course, wasn't able to go but he still came to the compound to watch the Avengers train.  
The teenager was currently hanging upside down as he watched the Avengers fight each other. It was currently Tony, Natasha and Bucky verses Wanda, Steve and Clint. Peter would cheer them on every now and then. Watching the real-life Avengers train was still a shock to him.  
But as he was watching the Avengers fight in what seemed like a choreographed routine he noticed Wanda somewhat lose her footing and stumble a bit. Peter once again couldn't help himself.  
"PATRICIA" Peter shouted from the spot where he was hung upside down. His shout made the Avengers stop in their movements and turned to look at the now giggling teen.  
"Bloody hell kid. How many times have I told you not to shout when you are in a room full of superheroes?" Tony asked as he watched Peter lower himself to the floor and walk over to the team.  
"YOU ARE NOT MY DAD" Peter shouted once more as he giggled harder.  
"Excuse me?" Tony's tone made Peter stop giggling and lock eyes with his mentor who was looking at him with a stern gaze. It reminded him of how Ben would look at him when he was in trouble. Loving but serious.  
"It's just a joke!" Peter quickly explained.  
"Still grounded. Get to your room. No patrol tonight." 

.....

It was currently around 4 in the morning and Peter was currently out on patrol. His curfew was 12 but New York seemed to have a lot of crime going on tonight. Peter had also fallen asleep on a rooftop as the night before he was also up till dawn.  
The boy was swinging as fast as he could to get back to the tower where he prayed everyone was asleep. The boy made a master plan to sneak in through the window of his room which he had texted Shuri the only person who was currently at the tower who would not rat him out to open the window for him.  
Peter assumed Mr. Stark was asleep since his mentor wasn't already yelling at him about how important sleep is. Ever the hypocrite. Peter sighed with relief when he saw the tower in the distance as he tried to get more momentum with his swings.  
Peter stuck himself to the tower and began to climb up in the direction of his room. Peter just wanted to sleep forever. But he knew that wouldn't be the case.  
Peter began to crawl through the open window. He stuck one leg inside and looked up seeing Mr. Stark as well as Captain and Natasha. They were all staring at the boy looking furious with there arms crossed.  
"Oh, shit this ain't my house. My bad yall." Peter said trying to retreat back outside but was quickly stopped.  
"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER"

.....  
Clint, Nat, Peter, and surprisingly Thor were back at the supermarket but they weren't there for food this time. instead, they were there for Wii remotes and batteries. The group was desperate to play Mario Kart but realized with the new additions to the team more remotes were needed. Yes, they all had their own controller.  
They were walking through the aisles finding the right type of batteries for Wii remotes when Peter spotted the red A's. The teenager walked towards them ignoring the confused looks from the team. Those were not the right batteries (idk if they are or not just go with it:))  
"AA" The boy started saying quietly he could sense people other than the Avengers behind him but he also heard some laughter and assumed they understood the reference.  
"AAA" Peter shouted a bit louder.  
"AAAAA" Peter screamed as loud as he could before Thor threw him over his shoulder and tore him away.  
But before he turned the aisle he saw some teenagers who were dying on the floor in laughter which made Peter smile and giggles a small bit.  
"Alright man of spiders. Enough of your mischief youngling. You are starting to resemble my brother." Thor said as he placed Peter back down on his feet a smile brightening the god's face. 

....

 

Tony, Steve, Nat, Clint, Bucky, Wanda and Thor were at Mcdonalds. People think that the Avengers would usually eat healthy foods but no they were often found eating fast food and ice cream. But it was late at night and they had just finished a mission and were all starving. No one felt like cooking or waiting in a restaurant even though seeing as they were the Avengers they would probably be served immediately. Peter was currently just glad no one seemed to question why a random teenage boy was with the Avengers all the time. Peter was also a little bummed that Shuri wasn't with them as she was not needed.  
The Mcdonalds was mostly empty minus the few people who were sat in booths as it was so late at night. The team walked up to the cashier and told them there extremely large order. Gosh, Peter felt his stomach grumbling as he smelt the greasy air.  
The team had finished there ordering and were now waiting around for there number to be called.  
"305" A women called and Peter stepped forward to grab the small bag of food but as he turned around he purposely bumped into someone and fell to the ground.  
"Oof I've Mcfallen!" Peter shouted and he moved into a sitting position.  
"I'm sorry! I've Mcfallen." Peter said as he grabbed his bag of food a small giggle escaping his mouth. He stood up and bumped into the one and only Tony Stark who was staring at him with a blank face. The other Avengers were also looking at him and some just shook their heads.  
"Mr. S-" Peter tried to defend himself for his actions but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Gosh, he wishes Shuri or Loki were here to record that.  
"I don't wanna hear it. Just go sit down and think about what you have done." Tony said with a sigh and muttered something about being disappointed when all Peter did was walk away laughing.  
However, the genius found himself trying to hold in a grin as he could hear Peter's adorable laughter from across the Mcdonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for vines!! Thanks for all your suggestions so far!  
> I might add some Avengers group chat into this as I think it would be funny. Would that be cool with you all?  
> Anyway, I am thinking about writing a fic about the characters watching their own movies. Would yall be down to read something like that. It would probably be IW or SMH or even CACW.  
> Love everyone :)  
> Happy Pride month BTW :)) SPREAD THE LOVE!

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all! This probably won't be updated regularly probably when I'm bored but summer is in like 2 weeks so I will have more time on my hands.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Comment vines I should use :)  
> Also, I know lots of people use Drews road work vine but that is like one of my top favourites I had to do it. Subscribe to Drew Gooden BTW


End file.
